


Fluff and First Kisses

by affluent_absolution



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: All chapters stand alone, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, hand-holding, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/affluent_absolution/pseuds/affluent_absolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i started this so long ago<br/>everything is cringey<br/>urghakdlfjdf</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [221 Domestics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662442) by [CommunionNimrod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommunionNimrod/pseuds/CommunionNimrod). 



People always said that a kiss will change everything. Sometimes that’s true. John couldn't really say it did in his case, but that was okay. Sure, it changed a few rather essential things, but apart from that, his life with Sherlock was very much the same. He supposed that their "relationship" had always been just that. Just without the kissing and such. So not much in day-to-day life was altered.

 

The man still drove him mental. He still got bored easily and tried to set John’s jumpers on fire. He still rarely slept and insisted on playing his violin at all hours. He was still this maddening whirlwind in John’s life, sweeping him up and whisking him away to God knows what.

 

Now, however, there was only one room occupied within their Baker Street flat (which, as John pointed out, left an entire room to do experiments in that was _not_ the kitchen). John now had a better look into the rest of Sherlock’s quirks; the ones he had been in the dark about before, a better look into that maddeningly amazing mind. His black moods seemed to decrease as well; he would still slip into them but for shorter periods of time, and they still seemed somewhat gentler than before. Over breakfast and tea there were also soft kisses and fleeting touches. Sometimes Sherlock would come up behind John while the kettle was boiling and wrap his spidery arms around the man's waist, nuzzle into his neck. In their post-case adrenaline highs, they had some of the most brilliant sex John had ever imagined possible.

 

Sherlock also smiled more, now. He was surprisingly affectionate, wrapping himself around John every possible moment. It was almost like he constantly needed to reassure himself this was happening. And that was okay. Because in all honesty, John could always use the reassurance himself.

 

They kissed at small moments, to celebrate small things. On the way to a case when it had been awhile since they had taken one. When Sherlock found something important to do with a case. When John heard good news about Harry. John always kissed Sherlock when he got the stubborn man to eat during a case, no matter how indignant Sherlock was about the ordeal. Each morning, Sherlock would press a shy kiss to John's forehead with a slight smile.

 

Kisses could change things, and they had a bit. For the better.


	2. Announcing

Sherlock paced back and forth across the living room, through the kitchen, and back around again, listening to the slow tapping of John’s fingers on the keys of his laptop. They’d solved a case earlier that morning (dull and simple) and no doubt his partner was going into all the details that didn't matter. Likely with an unnecessary quantity of the phrase "swirling coat" as well. Sniffing, he spun on his heel and walked behind John’s chair, leaning close over his shoulder so he could read. He leaned his head on his shoulder and placed his hand on the other. The older man didn't flinch, quite used to it by now.

 

“Can I help you?” he finally asked, voice amused. Sherlock glanced at him before looking back at the laptop, eyes slanting.

 

“You haven’t talked about us,” he pointed out. John chuckled.

 

“I always talk about us, Sherlock, that’s the point of the blog.”

 

“No, I mean  _us,_ ” Sherlock said pointedly. John stopped typing.

 

“Just. . . haven’t figured out the best way to announce it.”

 

“What’s there to announce?” Sherlock asked, turning and pressing his face into John’s neck. He breathed in his scent – soap, tea, and gunpowder – feeling how John shivered at the touch. He hadn't shaved recently and the stubble felt altogether not bad as it gently grazed his face. “Sherlock and I are shagging quite a lot and we’re thrilled about it.”

 

“I can’t just say we’re shagging,” John said lightly, but his voice had changed a bit. Rougher.

 

“Sure you can,” Sherlock countered, kissing his pulse.

 

“Sherlock…” John groaned. Sherlock kissed again slowly.

 

“Leave it for now,” he requested. “John. . .”

 

“Yeah, alright,” John agreed eagerly, shutting the laptop and turning to his partner.


	3. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i started this so long ago  
> everything is cringey  
> urghakdlfjdf

Since they started dating, John had been having a more difficult time getting out of bed in the morning. It wasn't the interrupted sleep schedule, although that did play a part. Being dragged off for cases at all hours and sleeping irregularly certainly didn't help anything. No, John's more pressing issue was the physical restraint he had been experiencing in increasing frequency since they started sleeping together. This particular morning was a rather tempting example.

 

Sherlock grunted, tightening his grip on John’s torso as he tried to get out of bed.  The older man huffed in annoyance, but was unable to keep the amused smile off his face. 

 

“Sherlock, I have to go to work,” he said gently, glancing over his shoulder.  Admittedly, it was tough getting out of bed for a day at the surgery when there was such an irresistibly sexy, naked man wanting him to stay, but he had to go to work. Someone had to have a reliable source of income, and the locum helped him stay in practice. Sherlock could complain that John could stay in practice stitching him up all he wanted, but John would much rather work at the practice than regularly patch up Sherlock. 

 

“Work is dull,” Sherlock grunted, eyes still closed.  He was beautiful. His hair was tousled and his face was clear of any wrinkles or hint of unhappiness. He looked years younger this early in the morning.

 

“Dull?” John asked in amusement, raising his eyebrows. “Thought you lived for it.” 

 

“The Work, yes,” Sherlock countered, finally opening his eyes so he could glare in offense. “It’s your work that’s dull.  Your skills are put to a lot better use here.  With me.” 

 

“My skills, huh?” John smirked, giving up and rolling over slowly.  Sherlock made a pleased noise in the back of his throat as John pressed close, hooking a leg over his hips.

 

“Mmmm, yes,” Sherlock nodded, pupils dilating slightly.

 

John leaned in, breath ghosting across Sherlock’s cheek.  The man turned kiss him, clearly aroused, but John dodged it reluctantly. Sherlock's lips ghosted past his cheek and John smirked.

 

“Work now,” he said, patting Sherlock on the arse and kissing him quickly before climbing out of bed to shower. "I get off at four. Maybe then."

 

In response, Sherlock flipped away from him and pulled the covers up to his chin, pouting. "Hurry back," he said, barely keeping the grumble out of his voice.

 

John chuckled to himself and left the bedroom.


End file.
